Such an exhaust-gas after-treatment system is disclosed in German patent specification DE 42 42 091 C2. This exhaust-gas after-treatment system, which is configured as a particle filter system, has a burner with a fuel nozzle device that is configured as an atomizing nozzle and that is located upstream from an air-swirl atomizing nozzle in which combustion air fed into the air-swirl atomizing nozzle is mixed with the fuel emerging from the atomizing nozzle. A heating unit associated with the atomizing nozzle can heat up the fuel in the atomizing nozzle until it evaporates. This evaporated fuel is subsequently mixed with combustion air in the air-swirl atomizing nozzle and this mixture is then ignited by an ignition device, for instance, a spark ignition device, in a combustion chamber located downstream from the air-swirl atomizing nozzle. For purposes of controlling the combustion thus caused in the combustion chamber, a temperature-measuring probe is provided whose measuring tip protrudes into an outlet of the combustion chamber, where it detects the combustion temperature that prevails there. The heating unit arranged on the fuel nozzle can comprise one or more glow plugs that protrude into the body of the nozzle and heat it up. However, it can also be provided that at least one heating coil is used that can heat up particularly the body of the nozzle in a suitable manner.
Another exhaust-gas after-treatment system in the form of a regeneration burner is disclosed in German patent application DE 42 43 035 A1. This regeneration burner for a particle filter system likewise has a fuel nozzle device configured as an atomizing nozzle that is provided with a heating unit by means of which the fuel emerging from the atomizing nozzle can be evaporated and can also be ignited. The fuel jet emerging from the atomizing nozzle extracts the oxygen needed for the combustion from the exhaust gas that is passing the atomizing nozzle. The fuel nozzle device is configured in such a way that it has an elongated nozzle body in whose center a glow plug is arranged and that projects all the way out of the fuel nozzle device. Here, the tip of this glow plug extends radially through the nozzle opening precisely in the center and coaxially to the lengthwise axis. In the area where it extends through the nozzle opening, there are rotation elements that are intended to atomize the emerging fuel into fine droplets so as to throroughly mix them with the exhaust gas.